


Boggle Party: Get Death With It

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [18]
Category: Discworld, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic), Sandman
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kinkfill, Short, dead daves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Death comes for Dave Strider. Unfortunately, thanks to Weird Time Shit, he's not sure exactly which one, or even if he's actually properly dead. Schroedinger had nothing on this clusterfuck...</p><p>Bonus points if it's the Death from Problem Sleuth, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Discworld, or Sandman.</p><p>Triple Word Score if it's all of them, because Dave's capacity to confuse the issue of his demise transcends universal boundaries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boggle Party: Get Death With It

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=24822634#t24822634

You sigh as you step onto the new world - an artificial world, of sorts, although no less real for that.  
  
Now what was...oh, yes.  
  
You pull out the lifetimer. Oddly, this one has numerous tanks within a large whole. Most of these are empty. One is paused, and glowing orange.  
  
DAVE STRIDER....  
  
You look around.  
  
There are a...number of Dave Striders around. One lays in a puddle of his own blood. Another just had his spine broken by an odd little black thing. Several more mill about, or cut down more of the little imps.  
  
There are more behind you, strewn about, fighting, wearing silly disguises whilst talking to little red creatures-  
  
and over one, stands...a tall figure, all in black.  
  
You feel a tug at the hem of your robe. You look down.  
  
SQUEAK?  
  
I DO NOT KNOW. THIS IS HIGHLY IRREGULAR.  
\-------------  
  
Is this the man you are supposed to be harvesting? You're not sure any more. All you're sure of is that you'll need to all but empty the game cabinet by the time you are done here.  
  
Another Dave Strider pops into existence next to you. You weep a single black tear of frustration.  
\------------  
  
"Dave Strider?"  
  
"Normally I'd say 'who's asking' but I guess I can make time for a foxy lady." He smirks at some private joke beneath the shades.  
  
"Name's Death. A pleasure."  
  
He blinks. "Uh, hate to break it to you, but I'm not dead." A corpse identical to him lands less than a yard away. "Despite evidence to the contrary." He adds, smooth as silk.  
\----------  
  
You and the very polite fellow are conversing when the lady steps up. You nod, one professional to another.  
  
"I don't suppose _you_ know what we are to do here?" asks your courteous companion.

She shakes her head. "It's been a long time since I've had to deal with something like this...sorry."  
  
You place one bony hand over your eye sockets. I HATE TIME TRAVEL.


End file.
